


Darling, Don't Be Afraid

by agirlnamedtruth



Category: Labyrinth (TV)
Genre: Dreams, F/F, Historical References, Implied Sexual Content, Minor Violence, Prophetic Dreams
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-31
Updated: 2015-01-31
Packaged: 2018-03-09 21:21:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3264779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agirlnamedtruth/pseuds/agirlnamedtruth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While working at the Pic de Soularac, Alice has the most unusual dreams.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Darling, Don't Be Afraid

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the [femslash100](http://femslash100.livejournal.com/profile) drabbletag prompt "history". Title from A Thousand Years by Christina Perri.

Alice was asleep as soon as her head hit the pillow. As much as she loved helping out, archaeological digs were bloody hard work.

For a long time her sleep was restless, dreaming of battles, people burning and horrors that she didn't want to see. Then as if her mind was trying to protect her, a hand pulled on hers, making her turn away from the fire. Impossibly, they were in a little, simple room. Her room, she thought distantly, her eyes connecting with another woman, the one holding her hand.

"Do not be afraid of your history, Alice," the woman told her. “Fear for my future.”

Alice studied the woman closer. Though she was darker, her features a little softer, there was a familiarity to them.

Alice turned her head at the sound of wood crackling on the fire.

"No, do not look back, please," the woman insisted, holding her head still so she couldn't look.

The woman's fingers brushed her lip, almost absently but Alice couldn't help but swallow, glancing at the woman's lips in turn. As if she could read her mind, the woman kissed her and Alice saw a hundred flitting moments of passion. Her life, her history, Alice smiled against her lips.

"Who are you?" Alice asked when she pulled away, leaving her quite uncertain what were memories and what was a dream.

"You'll see, Alaïs," the woman promised, saying her name strangely, as if every letter was lengthened into a new sound. Alice. Al-i-ese.

**Author's Note:**

> As of 01/01/18, I'm opting to disable comments. [More information here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/13077201).


End file.
